omega_galaxysagafandomcom-20200215-history
Karma Akabane
Karma Akabane is a student in Korosensei's Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School who had been suspended from school due to his violent behavior. He is also one of Nagisa's closest friends. Statistics *'Name': Karma Akabane *'Origin': Assassination Classroom *'Gender': Male *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': December 25 *'Classification': Human/Demon hybrid, Assassin-in-Training, Class 3-E Student, Kunugigaoka Junior High School Graduate *'Blood Type': AB *'Height': 175 cm (5'9") *'Weight': 60 kg (132 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Goldish/Mercury *'Hair Color': Red *'Relatives': Unnamed Parents, Kiyoko Akabane (Younger sister) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Supernatural Powers (Superhuman Strength, Stamina, Durability and Agility, Healing Ability, Empathic Reading, Supernatural Awareness, Sin Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation and Soul Manipulation), Master Combatant, Expert Assassin, Marksman and Chain Fighter, Genius Intellect and Leadership Skills *'Standard Equipment': Mystic Chains, Anti-Sensei Knife and Handgun, Class E's Special Cloth *'Weaknesses': Makes mistakes if he is overconfident (In preparation for the end of semester exams, Karma adopted a lazy approach, believing he would ace the exams with no problem. As such he ignored Korosensei's concerns and did not join his classmates in study sessions. This approach caused Karma to bomb the math exam, dropping from 4th to 13th overall. Korosensei whimsically mocked him for his attitude, further angering Karma and causing him to storm off). Is vulnerable to Holy-type Weapons. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Chain of Rebuttal, Hellfire, Chain of Punishment, Hell’s Embrace, Chaos Bringer, Penance Stare, Hellfire Maelstrom, Chaos Firestorm *'Voice Actor': Nobuhiko Okamoto Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Karma has pale skin, short red hair, and pale sharp eyes that appear as either mercury or goldish in color. Behind his usual innocent-looking, smiling face hides a torturous and rather sadistic personality. He has a slender build and has also been shown to have exceptionally sharp canine teeth. Karma is considered to be the most physically attractive out of all the guys in Class E by the girls. Among all the Class 3-E students, Karma is the only one to wear a black blazer as opposed to the standard school-issue, with the addition of a white, short-sleeved button down shirt, grey trousers with a black, silver-buckled belt, and the school's issued loafers. Personality Karma is well-known throughout the school for his violent behavior and troublesome attitude. He is quite cunning, mischievous, and somewhat sadistic, usually playing foul, tricking, and at times manipulating, humiliating and fighting others. He has been described by Karasuma as "at first glance, he comes across as being a lazy sort, but... there's a strong sense of mischief in his eyes", and Itona has described him to have "certain vision" to Terasaka. Karma is quite relaxed most of the time as he occasionally skips out on things he finds boring, such as the school assembly. However, he has become considerably more hard working at studying after the embarrassing exam arc although he hides it by making it look like he was playing video games. Unexpectedly, Karma is a fan of superhero movies, like Sonic Ninja. Despite his somewhat sadistic nature, Karma actually has good values behind his motives, and be quite empathic. The reason he was placed in Class E was that he had rescued a senior from Class E being bullied by students from the main building. He is, unlike his former classmates, unprejudiced against the Class E and still considered the senior a 'senpai', and believe each and every one of them has their own special talents and will defend them, especially against the A class. When he was in the main building, due to the betrayal of his most-trusted homeroom teacher, Karma began to hate all people who called themselves 'teachers' and as a result, he had almost zero respect for any adults. However, Karma has become more objective after meeting Korosensei, now respecting more his opponents' and teachers' strengths and weaknesses. Karma has shown to be more than capable of respecting and caring for other people, as he greatly cares for Nagisa who seems to be his friend, and has grows attached to his classmates and others: he gets along with Okuda and Nakamura, often teases Terasaka, and respects Gakushu Asano and sees him as his intellectual rival. He also forms a bond with Korosensei, breaking down crying when he died. However, Karma also tends to be quite impulsive, to the point of becoming truly brutal and cruel when fighting with people who threaten him or any of his friends from Class E. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Fire Demon: An Activation-type Superpower that allows Karma to gain all of the "Spirit of Vengeance" Ghost Rider's supernatural capabilities to combat his enemies while in human form. *'Superhuman Strength': *'Superhuman Stamina': *'Superhuman Durability': *'Superhuman Agility': *'Regenerative Healing Factor': *'Empathic Reading': *'Supernatural Awareness': *'Sin Manipulation': **'Sin Perception': *'Hellfire Manipulation': *'Soul Manipulation': **'Soul Reading': **'Soul Consumption': *'Mystical Chain Projection': *'Penance Stare': *'Special Moves': **'Hellfire': Karma launches a stream of hellfire from his mouth. **'Chain of Rebuttal': Karma quickly whips his chain forward, striking the opponent. **'Chain of Punishment': Karma does several quick strikes with his chain. **'Hell’s Embrace': Karma lights his chain on fire and extends it forward, grabbing the opponent with it and burning them before slamming them into the ground. **'Chaos Bringer': Karma latches onto his foe with his chain and pulls them closer to his feet with a hard knockdown. **'Hellfire Maelstrom': Karma's special move. Karma spins his chain around, creating a fiery tornado around him before finishing with a chain slam that erupts a geyser burst of flames. **'Chaos Firestorm': Karma shoots a massive burst of flames from his hand at the opponent. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Besides his intelligence, Karma also a knack for battle and enjoys it. He also has good physical abilities like mobility, fighting skills, and a good mind for pranks and foul play. He was also stated by Kimura that no one could compare to Karma at direct hand to hand combat. He is also the physically strongest student in Class E as he has no trouble subduing Terasaka who has the most muscular build in the class and it took both Maehara and Isogai struggling to physically restrain him before he could have injured Nagisa. He is capable of fighting toe-to-toe with a full-fledged assassin, and his reflexes allow him to pinch down an enemy's attacks. Expert Chain Specialist: Karma is skilled in using chains as his weapons in battle. Expert Marksman Specialist: Karma is ranked 3rd for marksmanship, boys' side, being the fourth among all the class. Genius Intellect: Karma is one of the smartest characters in the Assassination Classroom series, being capable of maintaining top grades with little effort. He assets his cunning, mischief yet considerable objective nature to assassinations attempts, as well as other scenarios that may require it, such as saving his classmates or others. He also is often the first person to notice any oddities that may occur around and within Class E. *'Leadership': Karma is capable of utilizing and leading his classmates, making use of their abilities in the most suitable way to the corresponding situation. He demonstrates this ability in bits and pieces throughout the series, such as when he planned to subdue Itona at the natural pool, but only fully begin to demonstrate this where he guided each of his teammates to positions best befitting them. Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Nagisa Shiota - Nagisa is Karma's first and closest friend. *Manami Okuda *Kaede Kayano *Tomohito Sugino *Rio Nakamura *Yuma Isogai *Hiroto Maehara *Masayoshi Kimura *Ryoma Terasaka *Itona Horibe *Korosensei *Shiro/Kotaro Yanagisawa *Gakushu Asano In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Demon Category:Assassin Category:Class 3-E Student Category:Kunugigaoka Junior High School Student Category:Assassination Classroom Characters